


i find comfort in you

by valentineboys



Series: 30 day writing challenge [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk whats this supposed to be, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: seungcheol also knows that jeonghan has been having a hard time with practice, trying to hit the correct notes while everyone else does it good and better than him, he knows that jeonghan sometimes cries himself to sleep, and sometimes seungcheol pretends he does not know because jeonghan likes it better that way.





	

soft looks and small whispers, the sun shining brightly in their faces, not too bright but just enough to illuminate the tender looks they share, it's warm but not because of the weather, but probably because of two hearts completely beating together. jeonghan yawns and seungcheol softly laughs at that. he always does, but not in an unkind way though, he is always endeared with whatever jeonghan does, maybe that’s why his heart always feels full. the latter looks at seungcheol and frowns a bit, completely confused as to why the other was laughing, “sleepy again?” seungcheol snuggles closer to jeonghan; “a bit. you’re too warm, it’s making sleepy!” seungcheol smiles, pressing his lips into jeonghan’s neck, leaving small sloppy kisses on it, he has learned that jeonghan likes that. it’s like leaving pieces of him in jeonghan, he’s leaving warmth and love, radiating it completely with his lips. it’s comforting to know that seungcheol can leave bits of his love in jeonghan’s body.

seungcheol also knows that jeonghan has been having a hard time with practice, trying to hit the correct notes while everyone else does it good and better than him, he knows that jeonghan sometimes cries himself to sleep, and sometimes seungcheol pretends he does not know because jeonghan likes it better that way. but some nights when the sobbing gets too painful for him to listen to, and two small arms finds its way to his waist; he knows just what to do. so on rare days like this, where they get to enjoy the warmth of the bed and the morning has to offer, he never misses the chance to make jeonghan feel like they’re the only ones in the world; he adores jeonghan too much, he sometimes thinks that his heart might someday burst due to all the feelings he has for jeonghan, i _t’s too much, but it’s the good kind of too much._

jeonghan of course, loves him just as much as he does; jeonghan thinks seungcheol is wonderful, lovely, beautiful and kind, too much for this ugly world. his long eyelashes, the small bump on his nose and the little moles he has on his face, jeonghan would stare at seungcheol the whole day if he could. he does sometimes, during fan signs, recordings, interviews, when they’re surrounded with people, but keeps it to himself. seungcheol looks like a wonderful canvas; jeonghan completes that canvas when his lip touches seungcheol’s. “cheol?” jeonghan hums as he gently nudges the other, “mmh?” seungcheol presses another soft kiss on jeonghan’s neck, “do you think, maybe, someday the world will accept us?” jeonghan’s breath hitches, afraid that the question maybe a little too sensitive for the other, when in all honesty he’s just afraid that seungcheol might reject the idea of the both of them coming out for the world to know. but of course it’s seungcheol, he would never do that, so jeonghan’s heart calms down, finding comfort in seungcheol’s words; “that’s a bit hard. but do know that if you ever want to, then it’s okay for me, my heart is wherever yours is.” he gets mushy at this, tears pooling in his eyes, but he blinks it away knowing that seungcheol might just cry with him, he knows just how soft-hearted seungcheol is. again, too kind for this world, too precious. so what he does next is he loosely wraps his arms around seungcheol’s waist, leaning in for a kiss, seungcheol’s lips is a bit chapped, jeonghan takes notice of this as he presses his to seungcheol’s, but it doesn’t matter, it feels the same, it feels warm and wonderful, a pool of emotions comes gushing in, and suddenly he silently thanks the universe for giving him a person like choi seungcheol, he will always be.

the light changed in their eyes, it’s a whole lot brighter and warmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2!! 
> 
> hi it's me and i'm back with some fluff/comfort fic! idk how to convey the feelings for both sides properly so i wrote it with a perspective using mine :) i'm sorry if its a bit off (and if its too fluffy, blegh)!!
> 
> thanks for reading! <3 comments and feedbacks are appreciated. :D


End file.
